


"TODO ES..... MÍO" [Negan/Rick]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Rick Grimes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	"TODO ES..... MÍO" [Negan/Rick]

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Robert Kirkman

 **User** : Ramc95

 **Pareja** : Negan / Rick

 **Cómic / Serie** : The Walking Dead

 **Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

 **Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Limon

Clasificación: calificación de ficción MA (18+)

Resumen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, según las leyes de los altos mandos, las omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no tienen algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual

Aquí hay parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas, series y mangas Bueno espero que mar de su agrado estos periodos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse.

Machismo y sadismo al máximo

  
**"TODO ES ... MÍO"**

Se encontraban arrodillados. Todos a merced del miedo atroz que los invadía. Habían creado una gran manada. Una familia donde el genero secundario ya ni mandaba. 

El a pesar de ser uno de los pocos omegas en el grupo era el líder. Todos fielmente le seguían y sin importar su segundo género.

Daryl al que consideraba un hermano. Era un Alfa que siempre lo apoyaba, Glenn era el beta que quería tener su propio lugar como uno de los integrantes de Alejandría.

Todo estaba bien, con comprensión y regidos por la logica y la supervivencia. 

Excepto algunos que seguían con el pensamiento machista y racista y la denigración de antes hacia los betas y omegas.

**(...)**

  
Pero aquí estaban arrodillados presos del pánico. La preocupación de lo que podría ocurrir

Maggie necesitaba atención médica urgente y esto estaba pasando a la vez. Su precioso hijo también estaba allí y su nueva compañera. Michonne la cual era una Alfa digna de respeto. Aunque todavía no se había dejado marcar por ella. Estaba seguro que pronto se haría.

Aquel sujeto que había sido buscado de hace tiempo, el que supuestamente había asesinado para salvar una comunidad igual a la suya estaba allí.

**Rick Prov**

  
Su rostro infundía temor, se paseaba con un bate envuelto en púas llamado lucille. Empieza a jugar con nuestras mentes para ver nuestra reacción y aunque no quiera reaccionar ante tal cosa. Ellos eran mi todo. Mi familia Cada uno de ellos y no puedo evitar actuar estrepitosamente cuando el vate selecciono a Abraham.

Se volteó con esa sonrisa que me erizo la piel. 

-Pero mira quién tenemos aquí- dijo acercándose y pasándome el bate por la frente. Aspiró un poco mi aroma. Descubriéndome en el acto. Aunque sus pupilas se dilataron de excitación, miro a Michonne con enojo. Supongo que la olio en mí.

Todo pasó rápido, el vate cayó estrepitosamente en el cráneo de Michonne y yo solo pude quedarme en estado de shock.

Estaba viendo a mi Alfa siendo desfigurada y yo sin poder reaccionar ante ello.

Su mano estaba en mi zapato, pero fué destruido por el mismo vate. Vi claramente como los sujetos de Negan apuntaron a mi gente cuando quisieron intervenir.

Sentí unos bruscos labios posarse en los míos y allí reaccione a todo al sentir la lengua de Negan en mi boca. Intente separarme pero me apretó más a su cuerpo. Intenté morderlo pero ya me había sacado su lengua de la boca. 

Se alejó de mí se río con esa sonrisa tan psicópata que me da escalofríos. -Que pasa cariño. Te duele ver como dejar a esa Alfa? -

-No me digas- dijo dramatizando y burlándose. -Ella era tu Alfa sabiendo que por el olor de ella en mí. Era cierto.

-Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos Rick se acercó a mi cuello y lo olió. -No- dije al darme cuenta de sus intenciones. No quería ser Omega de este demonio.

Dos gruñidos escuche y serré los ojos reconociéndolos. -Suéltalo-

-Déjalo en paz- secundo otra voz.

  
**Narrativa**

Se atrevió a mirar su hermano y su retoño reducidos en el piso apuntadoles en la cabeza. Los hombres esperaban la confirmación de Negan para volarles la cabeza.

  
 **Fin Narrativ** a

  
-Hagan ...-

-No. Por favor. Cederé seré tuyo. Pero no les hagas daño-

-Mira nada más. Ojos lindos ... ¿Porque debería hacerlo?- me dijo manoseándome el trasero.

-Son, mi hermano y mi hijo- esbozó su sonrisa, y a mi se me erizo la piel ... -Bien precioso, no lastimaré a tu familia. Pero vendrás conmigo-

-Bien- dijo boletándose. Posando su mano en mi cintura para atraerme a su cuerpo. Se coloco el vate en el hombro ...

-Haber malditos llorones, su líder se irá conmigo y yo necesito algo de distracción- dijo riéndose -Gobernar estresa-

-Además de sus vidas intactas. Ustedes me darán la mitad de todo lo que tengan cada semana. Asi seguiran con su vida aburrida o lo que sea.

-Estamos claros-

Todos son míos. Y lo que tienen también. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

**Fin Prov**

Negan se embarcó en el carro llevando entre sus piernas al temblante OMEGA que no sabía que hacer por temor a que su familia fuera dañada.

Negan tomó su rostro y lo beso profundamente. No sabia como reaccionar sino algo en el le dijo que cooperara y que no se resistiera o que su familia saldría herida.

Con los pensamientos de su familia atrás para evitar pensar en sus tres más grandes amores. Dos que estaban con vida y una que había sido asesinada por el monstruo que lo tomaría como una diversión.

  
**"CREÍSTE QUE ÉSTO HABÍA ACABADO. PEQUEÑO OMEGA ... NO SABES QUE ESTE U OTRO MUNDO ... OMEGAS SOLO SIRVEN PARA ABRIR LAS PIERNAS Y PARIR."**

Ya saben, algún capítulo solo pidanlo, no importa la pareja, anime, cómic, bl, peli, manhwa..... 


End file.
